User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 38 (Sub), 30 (Dub)
Return to Episode 37 (Sub), 29 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 39 (Sub), 31 (Dub) The episode starts with Nao/April’s dad and siblings playing tag. They invite Nao/April to play, but she refuses on the grounds that she’s too old, much to her dad’s dismay. Nao/April then runs off to her friends. Outside the house, Nao reminisces about playing tag, while April says that her dad still thinks she’s a kid. We cut to the other girls. Miyuki tells the girls about a store that sells cute things, while Emily recommends a fairytale to them. As Nao/April meets up with them, an open bottle falls from the sky and splashes liquid all over them, turning them into little kids and Candy into a baby. It takes a while for this to sink in, but eventually the girls freak out. In the sub, they scream, “Eeeeh!?”; in the dub, they shout, “What’s going on!?” We get the opening themes. The Japanese version has new footage from the movie; the English version is normal as always. 38 01 movie 1.png|The main cast travels from Earth to the World of Picture Books. 38 02 movie 2.png|The main cast is eaten by a whale. 38 03 movie 3.png|The whale jumps out of the water. 38 04 movie 4.png 38 05 movie 5.png|Miyuki plays the role of Cinderella, with help from Candy. 38 06 movie 6.png|Yayoi as Sun Wukong 38 07 movie 7.png|Reika as Momotarou 38 08 movie 8.png|Akane as the One-Inch Boy 38 09 movie 9.png|Nao as Urashima Tarou 38 10 movie 10.png|The movie-only character, Nico 38 11 movie 11.png|Cure Peace and Cure Sunny 38 12 movie 12.png|Cure Happy 38 13 movie 13.png|Evil Urashima Tarou 38 14 movie 14.png|Cure March attacks with Cure Happy behind her. 38 15 movie 15.png|Cure Beauty and evil Momotarou have a swordfight. 38 16 movie 16.png|Cure Happy is chased by the evil allies of Sun Wukong. 38 17 movie 17.png|The movie's antagonist, the Demon King 38 18 movie 18.png|Princess Beauty, Princess Peace, Princess Sunny, and Princess March summon Pegasus's power. 38 19 movie 19.png|A new Cure Decor appears in Cure Happy's Smile Pact. 38 20 movie 20.png|Ultra Cure Happy After that, we cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Majorina/Brooha is searching yet again for a missing invention (a potion this time, called the “Become-a-Kid” in the sub and no name in the dub), only to find that Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute have messed with it and become kids. The two demand that Majorina/Brooha turn them back to normal and get into a fight about who will be turned into an adult first. The fight is shortened in the dub. Majorina/Brooha realizes that she can defeat Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force easily if they turn into kids and fight like them. However, Akaoni/Brute threw the potion away. Majorina/Brooha runs to search for it, and the other two start fighting again. Side note: as kids, Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute have different voices as kids. Ulric has a much better kid’s voice than Wolfrun, likely because his voice actor is really good at doing different voices (I’ll get into that in the final overview of the series). The sub gives us the title card. Then, we cut to our protagonists. They figure out immediately that Majorina/Brooha turned them into kids and flash back to all the other times her magical hijinks hurt them. In the dub, Akane and Reika narrate the flashbacks; in the dub, April narrates along with Kelsey and Chloe. Meanwhile, Yayoi/Lily draws Majorina/Brooha in the dirt. The others notice, and since their minds have de-aged as well, they get distracted and all draw in the dirt. (However, the dub gives them the totally teen line of, “Totes adorbs!” Who talks like that!?) In the sub, the finished product has Japanese text in it. The dub zooms in on the image to cut it out, rather than performing the usual paint editing. 38 21 yayoi drawing.png 38 22 lily drawing.png Nao/April tells the others that they have to stop playing and find Majorina/Brooha. The others reluctantly agree and run forth, singing and holding a rope all the while. Remember the policeman who talked to Majorina/Brooha a lot during the first half of the show? Well, he’s back, and outside his office! He notices the drawing of Majorina/Brooha and is happy to be reminded of her. We cut back to the girls, who are pretending to be on a train. They stop in the middle of a forest and collect acorns and leaves. Akane/Kelsey and Yayoi/Lily run after a stray balloon, and Yayoi/Lily trips. Fortunately, Nao/April uses her experience as a big sister to cheer Yayoi/Lily up. They then hear Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute arguing. The two meet and realize that they’re all kids. The two villains try to take the chance to summon a Bad End, but they didn’t bring the books needed to summon one because they were too heavy for them. Unable to fight, Akaoni/Brute decides to play tag instead, with him as it. Fun fact: in Japanese, hen people play tag, the person who’s it is the “oni”. Thus, it’s only fitting that Akaoni is the oni! Anyway, Akaoni/Brute tries to catch Yayoi/Lily, but Nao/April teams up with her to get her out of his way. Then, he chases Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey up a set of stairs and down a slide, giving up after the two run away. Finally, Reika/Chloe runs away from Wolfrun/Ulric, even though he isn’t it. We cut to Majorina/Brooha, looking for her potion. The policeman comes across her and tells her about the drawing of her that he saw. Realizing it must have been one of Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force, Majorina/Brooha runs off. The sub gives us the eyecatches, which show Princess March and Candy. Then, we return to Majorina/Brooha, who is mad at the drawing the girls made of her. She “fixes” it by replacing it with a poorly done drawing of her younger form. The Japanese version of the drawing has prominent breasts, which the dub censors. Remember, kids: breasts are bad! 38 23 majorina drawing.png 38 24 brooha drawing.png Majorina/Brooha then goes to look for the girls. Meanwhile, Wolfrun/Ulric is playing Red Light, Green Light with the others. Reika/Chloe trips and falls when Wolfrun/Ulric says, “Red light,” causing her to be “captured” by Wolfrun/Ulric and have to be saved by the others. In the dub, Chloe says, “Oh, booger!” when she’s caught, and dialogue is added where one of the girls makes fun of her for saying, “booger”. Majorina/Brooha comes across them and gets mad at Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute for playing with their enemies. Wolfrun/Ulric blushes and pulls his hand out of Reika/Chloe’s. I know people tend to ship Miyuki/Emily and Wolfrun/Ulric, but they’ve got no chemistry. Wolfrun/Ulric and Reika/Chloe might have hope, though. Will he get with her or Miyuki’s grandma? The world may never know… Anyway, Majorina/Brooha summons a Bad End and turns the Bad Energy Memory/Wheel of Doom to 12. The girls panic, but Nao/April tells them to try to transform, even if they might not be able to do it as kids. This means that the transformation sequence is reanimated! Additionally, it focuses on Nao/April. 38 25 nao smile pact.png 38 26 nao center.png For once, the dub transformation has no added dialogue! That’s because the girls giggle pretty much the entire time in both versions. Unfortunately, the kiddie transformation is pretty basic. The girls form a circle and their costumes appear in one blast. The girls’ introductions and their catchphrase are hilarious, though. The girls make noises when they jump and move around, and at first, they fail to say their catchphrase together (in the dub, they mess it up the second time as well). March/Spring trips over from the wind she summons during her introduction, and Beauty/Breeze shivers from the cold of the winter wind in hers. At the end, they celebrate having made it through the whole transformation. Oh, and in case you’re wondering, Peace chooses neither rock, paper, nor scissors. She just points at the viewer and laughs at her little prank. March/Spring and Sunny are upset that the transformation didn’t return them to their normal ages. Meanwhile, Peace explains to Beauty/Breeze the move she did in her transformation. It’s a cross between rock, paper, and scissors. The folded fingers are rock, the outstretched index finger and thumb are scissors, and her palm is paper. That way, she’ll never lose. Akaoni says Peace is cheating, while Brute wonders how she beat him. While a cool joke, it doesn’t make as much sense in the dub, as it doesn’t have the rock-paper-scissors part of the transformation. Happy/Lucky panics and wonders how they’re going to defeat Majorina/Brooha as kids. With the five of them distracted, Majorina/Brooha turns an acorn into a Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon. As Brooha jumps into the Twlight Buffoon, she gets added dialogue where she says, “Saddle up, buttercup!” All of the girls except Peace punch the Akanbe/Buffoon as hard as they can. However, they don’t make a dent, and the Akanbe/Buffoon easily flicks the off its body. March/Spring decides to play tag with the Akanbe/Buffoon instead of fighting it – in other words, wear it out by leading it on a chase. In the sub, March declares Majorina “oni” ''and Majorina says she’s a witch, not an ''oni; in the dub, Spring calls herself the gingerbread man and Brooha says she doesn’t care what she is. The girls all go in different directions and all tell the Akanbe/Buffoon to follow them. Majorina/Brooha can’t decide who to chase after, so she and the Akanbe/Bufoon tire themselves out. Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute don’t help her; they decide to join the game of tag because it’s fun. When the Akanbe/Buffoon is completely worn out, the girls all try their individual attacks. However, March Shoot/Sparkle Shot is ineffective. When Sunny tries Sunny/Sparkle Fire, the fireball is too high for her to spike downward. The lightning from Peace Thunder/Sparkle Lightning strikes Peace so hard that she falls over. Beauty/Sparkle Blizzard and Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm don’t do a thing, either. Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute demand that Majorina/Brooha turn them back to normal. She hands them the antidote (called Turn-Me-Back in the sub and given no name in the dub), but the two fight over who gets to use it first, sending it flying. The liquid splashes over the girls (with cartoony sound effects in the dub), returning them to normal. After that, the two fight yet again. To distract them, Candy uses the Cure Décor/Glitter Charm from last episode (called the Fight Décor in the sub, and ostensibly the Balloons Charm in the dub) to summon balloons. Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute run to chase the balloons, and Majorina/Brooha again targets the girls. Dialogue is added where Glitter Breeze says she forgot about the Buffoon. Upon March/Spring’s promptng, the girls defeat the Akanbe/Buffoon with Royal Rainbow Burst. The Royal Clock reaches 7 in the sub and 6 in the dub. Hopefully the dub’s clock catches up next episode. 38 27 japanese royal clock.png 38 28 english royal clock.png Additionally, the team receives a candy Décor/Charm. Majorina/Brooha gets angry and teleports away. Then, we cut to the de-transformed girls. Akane is glad to be her own age again, while Kelsey simply says it was “a day to remember.” Reika/Chloe and Candy are glad to have turned back, but Yayoi/Lily wanted to be a kid for a bit longer. Nao says it was fun to go back to when she was little, while April says it’s hard to believe she ever was that little. Miyuki/Emily says they don’t have to give up kid-like activities just because they’re older, and she starts a game of tag with her as it. Then, we cut to Nao/April’s house at night. Nao/April gets out of the shower and tells one of her siblings to go in after her, but then one of her brothers tags her. Nao/April is reluctant to join in the game of tag, and the dub adds dialogue where her brother says April’s too old to play with them. Nao/April decides to join in on the fun, only for her other to yell at the rest of the family to quiet down. The episode ends there. Overall: So far, this is my favorite episode of the season. It was just so much fun! The voice acting for the kids was somewhat dodgy in both versions, but the characters acted just like little kids! The transformation sequence was hilarious and definitely the highlight of the episode. It just goes to show Smile’s strongest point: being wacky and magical. 'Next time: 'The gang gets sucked into the story of “Cinderella!” Category:Blog posts